


Oops, I Did It Again!

by astropocalypse



Series: White Collar/Batman Shenanigans [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Batman/White Collar Crossover, Brothers, Dick Grayson is the antonym of the word "subtle", Gen, Good Sibling Dick Grayson, Misunderstandings, Neal Caffrey is Tim Drake, Tim Drake is Neal Caffrey, Tim just kinda wants to die, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astropocalypse/pseuds/astropocalypse
Summary: Dick just got a new job in the FBI! More specifically, the White Collar division. But what was his baby brother doing there, and why did people think he was a criminal?(Or: Dick get promoted to the White Collar division, where conveniently Tim is working undercover as Neal Caffrey. There may or may not have been a misunderstanding about what kind of work Tim was doing in New York.)
Relationships: Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Series: White Collar/Batman Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150793
Comments: 24
Kudos: 192





	Oops, I Did It Again!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheetahLeopard2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/gifts).



> This was written from a prompt given to me by the lovely CheetahLeopard2\- make sure to check ais stuff, it's super good!
> 
> This was supposed to be waaaay shorter but the words just wanted to come out and wouldn't stop. So now it's 1500 words.  
> Oops.
> 
> (Title is from Britney Spears' song Oops I Did It Again, I just feel like it gives off a really Dick vibe)

Dick could wholeheartedly say he was proud of where he was in his life. While his move to Blüdhaven (and partly his joining the police force) was very much motivated by giving a (metaphorical) middle finger to Bruce, it became such a vital part of his life that he couldn’t imagine himself otherwise. Between working as a detective in the BPD (fairly legally) and moonlighting as Nightwing (a bit less legally), he felt like he was finally giving back to the world as much as he wanted to. He could finally help so many people, from both sides.

Keeping that in mind, Dick was ecstatic when he got called into his boss’s office and told about the impending promotion to the FBI. Even more so when he learned he was going to New York! Sure, it was much farther away from Gotham and would make it a tiny bit harder to return for visitation and all-hands-on-deck emergencies, but he would be able to hang out with all his friends so much more often! Well, the ones still living in the tower anyway.

He felt like a little kid in a candy store! A candy store that he would most certainly make a point to visit, to stubbornly make a point to Jason as well as for his own enjoyment.

Hey, wasn’t Tim also doing something for WE in New York? They hadn’t had time together, just the two of them in so long- it would be nice to surprise him at his office. Maybe a nice lunch?

And oh, the look on B’s face when he found out both of his children were causing chaos in the same city… It would make it that much more hilarious to keep the news of the move to NYC from him.

***

He entered the FBI building on Monday morning, 9 AM sharp, and made his way to the 21st floor. Looking around, he saw all the staples of a government office- files strewn everywhere, tired workers bustling around, crappy coffee being made. Ah, the smell of a 9 to 5 job. He made his way around the desks, looping around people, giving friendly smiles and ignoring the odd looks they were giving him. He was well aware that he was attractive to most, but he thought people here might be a bit more professional about it.

Climbing the stairs, he knocked on the doors of one of the offices and was quickly let in. “Ah, Detective Grayson, good to see you,” greeted a stern, somewhat balding white haired man. “I’m Special Agent Reese Hughes, your supervisor from now on. We’re all very happy to have you join us here in the White Collar division.”

Dick gave him a wide smile, the Dick Grayson special for charming people, all bubbly and white teeth and oozing charisma. “Happy to be here, Agent Hughes.”

For a second he could see the same odd look cross Hughes’s face before it was wiped off and returned to normal. “Now, I’m sure you’ve been updated on all the details of the move, but there’s one thing you might have not been made aware of. We have a… special situation in the division currently. Peter Burke, one of my best agents, decided to take on a Criminal Informant a while ago named Neal Caffrey. While I’m sure you’re able to take care of yourself, do remember that this man is a convicted felon and a highly skilled con man. Take anything that comes out of his mouth with a grain of salt.”

Now Dick was intrigued. “A con man, you say? I’ll be sure to stay alert then.” Maybe Selina would like to meet this guy, if he’s as good as Hughes was implying.

Hughes cleared his throat. “Then, I think we’re done for now. You know where your desk is- go to Peter and get your first assignment. He should be back soon.” Dick nodded, stood up and started leaving the room. “And Grayson?” He paused at the door. “Don’t let me down.”

***

Talking to his new coworkers certainly gave him an insight into this “Neal Caffrey” character. Described as suave, very sociable, devious as a snake and as slippery as one, he was turning out to be someone he would have to keep an eye on. His bat-instincts practically demanded it.

And it looked like it wouldn’t take long before he had the chance to meet the infamous felon. After all, he had a meeting with Peter Burke soon, and it was well known in the White Collar office that where Burke went, Caffrey followed. 

About 15 minutes later, he heard the ding of the elevator opening, followed by the sound of two men bickering- wait. That voice sounded familiar. What was-?

Dick was faced with two men, one middle aged and serious, the other younger and silently fuming. “Grayson, right? I’m Agent Peter Burke, nice to meet you. This is my CI-“

“Neal Caffrey,” he interjected with a charming grin that only Dick could see the tension under, “pleasure to finally meet you. I heard tales of your…” He looked him up and down. “…expertise. Perhaps you could consult me on such matters?”

Agent Burke looked exasperated, but all Dick felt was a bit ill. He got the message loud and clear though- play along until we’re in private.

No matter how sick he felt at encouraging the assumption everyone else would surely be making, he made sure to look interested in more than just talking as he replied. “It’s always fascinating to learn about the criminal point of view. I’d love to get to know you better in private.”

Burke groaned. “You couldn’t wait five seconds before flirting with the new guy, Neal?”

Caffrey gave him a wink. “You know me, Peter, always looking to make new friends. 5 minutes and we’ll be back, promise.”

The older agent pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Fine. 5 minutes on the clock. And keep out of the supply closets, you scared poor Jerald to death last time.”

The conman just gave him a smooth smile and said nothing. Dick and his new coworker started to walk easily to a secluded hallway, dropping the flirtatious grins the moment they were out of sight.

“What the fuck, Dick? Are you trying to blow my cover on purpose?”

Dick raised his palms in a sign of surrender. “I swear, Timmy, I had no idea you were here! Also, the flirting?” He shuddered. “Never do that again.”

Tim glared at him. “I had to find a way to get you alone somehow! Believe me, it was as bad for me as it was for you. Probably worse.” The death glare increased. “Also, what do you mean you didn’t know I was here?! I told you I was undercover in the FBI!”

“You said you were doing something in New York for the business! I assumed it was the legal one!”

Tim facepalmed, looking done with the world. “You know very well what happens when you assume, since you already are an ass. Besides, if you knew you were coming, you could’ve just called, or, god forbid texted me a quick ‘hey, coming to visit!’”

“Ouch!” Dick feigned looking hurt, recoiling back and clenching his chest like the drama queen he is. “I just wanted to surprise my baby brother, is that really such a crime?”

“Last time you tried to throw me a surprise party, Jason was on crutches for two weeks!”

Dick winced. “Ok, maybe wasn’t my brightest idea.”

“Didn’t Bruce say anything when he found out you were moving here? You know how he gets about blowing covers.”

Dick fidgeted in silence. 

“Oh my god, you didn’t tell Bruce. Should I even ask why?”

“…I thought it would be funny?”

Tim looked like he was two seconds from jumping out a window. Or maybe pushing him out of one. “I swear to god, Dick… even Damian would be better at this point. At least he knows the meaning of subtlety!”

Now he was actually a bit hurt. “Hey! I can be subtle!”

“One word. Discowing.”

“…fair enough.”

“Just come to my place tonight, we’ll figure something out so we can both stay. You’ll love June- she’s my landlady. Makes blueberry muffins almost as good as Alfred’s.”

Wow. That was a high bar to pass. They must be heavenly.

Tim looked at him earnestly, openly vulnerable in a way he rarely was. “Look, I know it’s just a mission, but I really like being Neal. Please… just let me have this life for a while. Even if it isn’t real.”

Dick watched him for a second, thinking. It was true, he hadn’t seen Tim this happy since before Bruce was lost in time. He had this spark in his eye that he never saw back in Gotham. And who was he to begrudge his brother his happiness? 

He gave him a wide smile and flung his arm across Tim’s shoulder in a half hug. “Guess the batboys are back together. What do you say we go and get some of those muffins you were telling me about?”

Tim’s smile was as radiant as the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> You can definitely tell that I have no idea how flirting works.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this, though! It felt like it had a mind of its own, they just didn't want to stop talking and get to the point!
> 
> Please comment if you liked it, it really makes my day! Also, remember that I am under no obligation to continue any one shot I write or write any requests given to me. I write what I like, when I like. Set schedules are not my thing.
> 
> Also, if you're interested in this sort of thing, join me on the White Collar/Batman Discord server! Click [here](https://discord.gg/SnjTSuvtds) to join.
> 
> Love you all,  
> Astro <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Why no, I Don't know him *nervous laughter*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568462) by [CheetahLeopard2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2)




End file.
